The present invention relates to a packaging bag and a method of using a packing structure.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-286759 discloses a reclosable zipper bag with male and female engaging zipper profiles made of synthetic resin placed on an inner surface of a bag opening.
When packaging a product in the field of car navigation devices, an instruction manual and an SD memory card (registered trademark) in which map data is stored are packed into different packaging bags in general. This is because there is a possibility that a new version of map data is released after a product is shipped and before it is sold to an end consumer, and in such a case it is necessary to replace the SD memory card in the product with another SD memory card in which the new version of map data is stored, or rewrite the map data in the SD memory card in the product.
Further, because a packaging bag for packing an SD memory card (which is referred to hereinafter as SD packaging bag) is smaller than a packaging bag for packing an instruction manual (instruction manual packaging bag), it has been considered preferable to attach the SD packaging bag on a certain part of the instruction manual packaging bag by a tape in order to prevent the SD packaging bag from getting lost in a packaging box.